The Beaver Dam
The water in Possum Lake is rising and the cause of this dilemma is a beaver dam. Cast (in order of Appearance): , , , , , , , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 5; The Red Green Show – 2000 Season Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: One of the characters that I have probably the most fun with is Ranger Gord, played by Peter Keleghan. I just– I don't know, he just– he's been too alone for too long and too high in oh so many ways. And in this particular episode, I think we may have gone over the line where, instead of Ranger Gord waking up from a nap, he's actually coming out of hibernation. But we'll probably continue to push the envelope with good ol' Ranger Gord. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red learns that the water of the lake is rising. Mike and Ed explain that it's caused by beavers that have built a dam across one end of the lake so the water can't get out. The men of the lodge try to come up with some ideas for getting rid of the dam. Dalton then shows Red some beaver repellent that he plans to use to get rid of the beavers. Mike then explains to Red that they are building a raft and using that as part of the plan to eliminate the dam. The twist here is that the one of pontoons on the raft is actually a torpedo from World War II. Red decides to use that to blow up the dam. They launch the raft at the dam and watch. The raft with the torpedo on it hits the dam and blows it up, sending its remnants crashing into the lodge. Opening Scene: Red comes up with a unique way of cleaning leaves out of your eaves trough. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Ed tries to guess the word "courage" to win a coupon to Felicia's Fondue Palace. Rothschild's Sewage and Septic Sucking Services: Winston announces his job position in a school auditorium. Handyman Corner: Red uses his van's exhaust to inflate inflatable toys. Midlife: How to have good manners. Visit With Dalton Humphrey: Red and Mike arrive at Dalton's house to pick him up to go fishing, but Dalton hasn't told his wife that he is leaving. Visit With Ranger Gord: Red catches Gord coming out of hibernation. Adventures: Red, Ed and Walter all try to install a new satellite dish. Red's Handyman Tips: Red shows a use for empty duct tape cores. Buddy System: Dalton and Mike explain how to get a good deal on a car without saying anything at all. Fun Facts Explanations *Winston's line, "I believe an ounce of prevention is worth 3,000 gallons of cure," refers to a quote by Benjamin Franklin: "An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure." *When Dalton says, "I gotta do a little finesse with the ife-way!", he speaks Pig Latin. "Ife-way" means "wife". Real-World References *"WWF" are the initials for World Wrestling Federation. Famous People *Red, Mike and Dalton mention the movie The African Queen, starring Humphrey Bogart. **In this same scene, Red also mentions RuPaul, an American model and drag queen.